


Family Takes Time

by tweedle_lee



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Hamilton References, I'm Sorry Lin-Manuel Miranda, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Pansexual Character(s), Stuttering, Trans Male Character, oh boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweedle_lee/pseuds/tweedle_lee
Summary: I know what you’re thinking “wow, another Charles based fic?” but I love him, okay?This fic is heavily inspired by a roleplay with some friends that turned into a sprawling timeline of roleplays, complete with AUs, magic, pregnancy, bad flirting, soulmates, and more!We might be out of character, since over time our characters kinda became us? (Hence the “original work” tag)Charles - me (Theo)Samuel - FloraPeggy - CJMary - EmmaI couldn’t do this without you three (and the other role players that popped into our lives along the way!), so thank you so much!





	1. Churches and Chatter

_Original Timeline_

_Age 5_

_C.L_

 

Ever since I was young, I felt...different. My family ignored me as soon as I was able to walk, I had no friends, and I despised the way I looked. You ever met a kindergartener who hated themself? Well, now you have. Congratulations. Long story short, I felt completely and utterly alone...and then I met Samuel.

 

Now, I’m not about to go on with that whole cliché of time stopping when I met him, and breeze ruffling through his hair, or how I knew he was my (platonic) soulmate at first sight, or some bullshit like that. I’m just emphasizing “and then I met Samuel” to show you that it’s an important plot point. I think an English teacher told me that once. Fuck, where was I? Ah, Sam, right.

 

I want you to imagine a short and scrawny white boy. Shorter....shorter...perfect. Now, give that tiny white boy a tangled puff of ginger hair, freckles dotting every inch of exposed skin, huge thick-rimmed glasses, and the aura of an altar boy and a farmhand wrapped into one. That’s 5 year old Samuel for you (don’t worry, he gets prettier as time goes on). Now, before I continue the story, there are a few things you should know about Sam.

 

One - He has the most beautiful eye colour known to man.

Two - His smile is adorably lopsided, and pretty damn infectious.

And three - He is morbidly, insanely, cluelessly heterosexual.

 

I know, I know. “Boo!” says the gay boys who will inevitably fall for Sam’s charm upon reading this book. “Boo!” says the teen girls who wanted to write fan fiction about my gay love for Sam. “Boo!” says nine-year-old me (we’ll get there). It’s a Shakespearean tragedy told in one act, I know. Regardless, the show (book?) must go on, so let’s continue, shall we?

 

It was spring or something (I was five, okay?) when we first met. Pollen was in the air and fucking with my asthma, people were glaring at me like I was a homeless drug addict as I sat on the front steps of the church, all good things, amirite?

 

The service was about halfway done already, thank God (I apologize for the irony there), when Sam rushed outside and sat down beside me. I will neither confirm nor deny that I stopped breathing when he brushed up against me, but I can tell you that time did not stop like it does in the movies.

 

“H-Hey, I’m S-Samuel! Are you new here?” He didn’t even wait for an answer before slinging his arm around my shoulders and saying “Of course you are, th-that’s why you’re out here all...all alone! I kn-know every kid in S-Sunday school, I can...I can introduce you!”

 

_Original Timeline_

_Age 5_

_S.S_

 

 As the son of the priest, it was my job to make sure other kids were having fun in Sunday School. This job is  _usually_ easy, but leave it to Charles to make things complicated.

 

It was April, I believe, and the flowers were just beginning to bloom. A warm breeze, chirping birds, the ideal morning. Sat on the steps of the church was a little girl in baggy boy’s clothes, a pastel blue button-up with whales on it, a pair of baby blue overalls, and white flats. I introduce myself, of course, and she seems to smile a little, which is a good sign.

 

”And your name is?”

 

”E-Elizabeth” she murmurs, looking at the ground. Now, I didn’t know at the time that this little girl (who was absolutely adorable looking)* would grow into the man that writes this book with me today, but here we are.

 

”Elizabeth is a...is a lovely name! I-I think I have a s-second cousin named Elizabeth, but sh-she moved to Wisconsin...anyways, w-wanna come in? I-I don’t bite!”

 

*Dear readers, it’s Charles here. Sam is a dirty liar, I was not a cute 5 year old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for this book to get complicated fast lol


	2. Him

 

_Original Timeline_

_Age 6_

_C.L_

 

So, throwback to the first chapter! Remember when I said that I hated my body? Yeah, as you can probably guess, that wasn't mentioned purely for the sake of relating to my self-deprecating readers. I am trans (as if last chapter didn’t make it obvious). Here’s a little story about how lil old me came out to Sam. Yes, I was six. Shocking, I know. I can hear the transphobes screaming now. Anyways, let’s get on with the story, shall we?

 

Age six, slowly starting to realize I was a boy, borrowing my older brother’s clothes even more than usual. My first thought when I realized I was a boy wasn’t “How do I tell my mom?” or something normal like that. No, it was “What if Sam doesn’t invite me over for pie anymore?” I was a weird kid.

 

Now, my coming out was probably the worst way to come out ever (keep in mind that I was SIX and this was an unofficial coming out). I was sleeping over at Sam's house (already a bad start) and we were watching cartoons; The Powerpuff Girls. The character “Him” was onscreen and Sam was very confused about Him’s gender (oh, the irony).

 

”S-so, Him is a, a boy, but he l-looks like a...like a girl? How...How does th-that make s-“ Of course, my dumb ass interrupted.

 

”He’s like me!” I shout, grinning. If I could go back in time, I’d smack little me in the face. Samuel whipped his head around to face me.

 

”What?”

 

”I-I mean...well...” Sam wraps me in a hug.

 

”You’re a boy?” Sam asks quietly, as if he’s worried he’ll scare me off. I nod quietly, probably terrified at the thought of no pie, or something. Sam only nods, a determined look on his face.

 

”Y-You’re a r-really cool boy,” is all he says.


End file.
